orpheoscursefandomcom-20200215-history
Mary
Mary is the main Antagonist of the game and the one behind Orpheo's Curse. Actress/Voice Actor: Stephanie Manglaras Before the Dark Times: (Warning! Possible Spoilers!) Mary is the eldest of Orpheo's two daughters. Unfortunately, her age didn't reflect her behavior. Mary was spoiled, lazy and self-centered. She was also terribly jealous of her younger sister, Elizabeth. When both sisters were of age, their father gave both of his daughters an equal opportunity to become his assistant as well as the co-star of the theatre. Many of the tricks and magic acts were very dangerous however, and required an enormous amount of practice. Mary's lack of discipline and clumsiness resulted in her sister being chosen as Orpheo's assistant instead. Though it seemed that Orpheo was willing to give Mary another chance to redeem herself for her refusal to practice, she was too offended and angry to even try giving her best, and sought revenge as a more 'productive' outlet. Although she was very cross, Mary still worked as a Costume Seamstress at Orpheo's Palace. She also had plans of trying out a Fortune-Telling Medium Act at the Theatre as revealed by the Playbill of Orpheo's Palace. It is unknown as to whether or not this was successful, as the events of October 31st, 1928 changed everything, and Mary's sister was sent to an "eternal Limbo". After these tragic events occured, Mary mysteriously disappeared as well, leaving her insane father with an unhealthy obsession to perform the tricks correctly onstage, regardless of his daughter's death. Role in the Game: During Terry and Alex's adventure in Orpheo's Palace, they would meet Mary on several occasions. Many of them involve her emerging from a whirlwind to taunt them. Whenever Terry or Alex would meet Mary, she would prattle on about how Orpheo would catch them, or how there is no escape and that they "are trapped here forever!", and that they would soon belong to her. After her point was made clear, Mary would turn into a monster to scare Terry or Alex, then disappear without a trace. When Terry and Alex are re-united in Mary's Penthouse on the top level, they discover (in a secret room) a wax statue of Orpheo guarded by Mary (which turns out to be a hologram). After Terry and Alex melt a small wax figure of Mary, this causes the hologram of Mary to disappear, allowing Terry and Alex to approach the wax statue of Orpheo. Appearance Being the eldest, Mary was naturally taller and had more pronounced features than her sister, Elizabeth. As it is revealed through the lens of a pair of ancient spectacles, one could assume that Mary also takes after her absent (possibly late) mother. However, she is seldom ever seen with a smile, which is probably a result of not getting everything she wants in life. Her costume at the theatre is very unique, and is either her or Roberta the Costumer's design. It has simple cloth that is attached loosely to her arms, giving a sort of bat-like appearance. She also wears a toeless pair of golden pumps. Her dress had a simple but ominous grey/purple color about it and was complete with a headdress adorned with beads. This gave her a gypsy-like appearance and would've had a very beautiful effect on those who saw her, if she wasn't so cold-hearted and cruel. Relationships: Orpheo: Despite hating her father for choosing Elizabeth as his assistant instead of her, Mary still sort his affection and approval. Enough to take on her father's appearance and pretend to be her father for decades. Elizabeth: Although Mary has always disliked her younger sister, it wasn't until Orpheo chose Elizabeth as his assistant that her dislike turned to hatred. So strong it led Mary to study Dark Magic and cast a curse on the theatre, leading Elizabeth to be sent into Limbo with no means of escape. Alex and Terry: Just like past "volunteers", Mary sees Alex and Terry as nothing more than playthings and tools for the upcoming Teleportation Trick while disguised as Orpheo. Trivia: *The player doesn't meet the real Mary (as herself) until The Five Enchanted Items have been placed on the wax model of Orpheo. *It is suggested that Mary was going to do a fortune telling act at Orpheo's Palace based on her costume and her mention in the Programme for Orpheo's Palace. However it is not known if she ever performed on stage before the curse was cast on the Theatre. Category:Character Category:Enemies